


Me + Yoo

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, German boy makes moves, I Love Yoo - Freeform, Math, Tutoring, reciprocated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Dieter walked up towards her, took both her hands in his and brought them up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.He looked straight into her eyes, his never wavering.“My love for you is like the square root of two. It’s irrational."





	Me + Yoo

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

A long, tired sigh escaped the young blonde’s mouth the complexity of the equation finally getting to him..

 

“How’s question five coming along Soushi?” Dieter enquired.

 

“Uh..mate, I’m still on question one.” Soushi replied.

 

Another sigh escaped Dieters’s mouth.

 

“I don’t get it! Who put the alphabet in math anyway? Letters and numbers aren’t the same thing. I swear. All you need to know is multiplication, addition, division and subtraction and you’re set for life!” Soushi ranted which caused Dieter to snicker.

 

“If only life was that easy.” Dieter replied. 

 

“We need a math tutor. You got anyone in mind, mate?” Soushi queried.

  
  


Dieter’s mind went back to class earlier that week.

 

 

* * *

 

_ Dieter was sitting to the front of the class but he was turned halfway in his seat, elbows resting on his leg, head in the palm of his hand staring at Shin Ae as she was having a conversation her friends. _

 

_ “Wow Shin-Ae! Look at your math score!” Rika exclaimed. “I know right? WHen have you never scored high?  You’re a math wiz!” Maya concurred. _

 

_ He followed the movement of her hand  as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear while replying to her friends. _

 

_ “I’m just good at it. No biggie.” Shin Ae brushed off their compliments and shifted her eyes to the front. _

  
  


_ Crimson met baby blues for a brief moment. Shin Ae shifted one of her eyebrows upwards with a puzzled look on her face and that caused Dieter to turn bright red and hurriedly turned around in his seat, facing front. _

 

_ “She looked me in the eye!!!” Dieter whispered to himself, face still hot. _

__

* * *

 

 

“Dieter? Dieter!!” Soushi shouted while waving his hand in front of the german boy’s face.

 

“Y-yea. I think I have someone in mind.” he stuttered out.

 

“Well? Who is it?” Soushi asked.

 

“A classmate of mine.” he started. “But..I kind of have a crush on her.” he said, averting his gaze.

  
  


“Dieter!! You’re finally growing up!” Soushi exclaimed while his friend on the back.

  
  


“So when are you going to ask her?”

 

“Tomorrow.” he answered. “Okay mate. Now, can you give me the answer to question one?” Dieter could only roll his eyes.

  
  
  


The next day.

  
  


The bell rang, signalling that it was time for lunch.

 

Dieter watched as Shin Ae was getting ready to leave for the cafeteria with her friends and rushed up to her.

 

“Um, Shin-Ae. Can I talk to you for a moment?” Dieter asked while rubbing the back of his neck, pink dusting across the bridge of his nose.

  
  


Shin-Ae looked up at the blonde. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

She turned to her friends. “I’ll catch up with you guys in a bit.”

 

They nodded and went off.

  
  


“What can I help you with?” She finally asked.

  
  


“They other day, I couldn’t help but overhear you and your friends talking about your math scores and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind tutoring me and my friend whenever you’re free.” Dieter explained.

 

Shin-Ae stared at him and opened her mouth to reply when he interrupted.

 

“You’ll be paid handsomely for your duty of course!”

 

Shin Ae looked thoughtful for a moment and finally nodded her head.

 

“Give me your phone.” She said.

 

Dieter fumbled to extract his phone from his pocket and handed it to her.

 

Shin Ae input her number into his phone and handed it back to him. “Call me and we can arrange the days you want your tutoring done.”

 

“Okay and thanks very much Shin Ae.” Dieter said with a large grin as she walked away.

  
  


* * *

 

“Did you manage to get her to agree with tutoring us?” Soushi asked.

  
  


“Yea. I got her number so that we can-”

  
  


“You got her number??!! Dieter! I’m so proud of you.” Soushi sniffled.

  
  


“-make arrangements with her.”

  
  


“This is your chance to make your move! Tell her how you feel!” Soushi urged.

  
  


“I don’t know Soushi. I don’t think she likes me like that. She probably didn’t know I existed until today.”

  
  


“You’ll never know unless you try,mate. Nothing ventured nothing gained.” Soushi explained wisely.

  
  


“I guess you’re right.” he said with a nod.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Friday evening there was a knock on the front door that alerted him of Shin Ae’s arrival.

  
  


Dieter ran to the door and opened it. “Hi Shin Ae!  Welcome to my home. Come in.”

  
  


Shin-Ae walked in and looked around the living space. “Nice home you have here.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Where’s your friend who also needed help with tutoring?” she asked.

 

“Oh. He said that math was too hard and wasn’t worth frying his brain over.” Dieter explained.

  
  


“Ooookay. Since it’s just the two of us let’s get to work.” Shin-Ae finally said.

  
  


Shin-Ae and Dieter sat at the dining table and got to work.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So all I need to do now is add this all up to find the total area under this curve right?” Dieter asked.

 

“You got it!”

 

“Ah! I believe I’m getting the hang of it now!” Dieter said in awe.

  
  


He continued with the next set of problems and gave his sheet to Shin-Ae once he completed them.

  
  


Shin Ae looked them over and hummed in approval. “They’re all correct.”

  
  


Dieter grinned. 

  
  


“We’re done for today. Give your brain a rest.” Shin-Ae stated.

  
  


Dieter pulled his wallet from his pocket, extracted two twenties and handed them to Shin-Ae.

  
  


“Thanks again for your help Shin-Ae. I don’t know what I would  have done without your help.”

  
  


“No problem Dieter. It’s getting late and I have to get going now if I want to be in time to catch my bus. I’ll tell you the next time I’m available.” And started for the door.

 

“Nothing ventured nothing gained.” Soushi’s voice started ringing in Dieter’s head.

 

“Shin-Ae, wait! Let me walk you to the bus stop.” Dieter offered while picking up his coat off the rack near the door and putting it on his person.

 

Shin-Ae looked up at Dieter. “Oh, you don’t have to. I can walk by myself.”

  
  


Dieter looked at her. “I insist. It’s not a problem at all.” He smiled.

  
  


“Well okay.” 

  
  


They walked out the house and in the direction of the bus stop at a moderate pace.

  
  


Dieter glanced down at Shin-Ae and saw that she was rubbing her hands together and blowing into her palms, trying to generate heat.

  
  


Without a second thought he shrugged his coat off and placed it on Shin Ae’s shoulders which caused her to glance up at him wide eyed. “You didn’t-”

 

“I wanted to do it.” He interrupted.

 

Shin-Ae just sighed through her nose and brought the coat closer to her body.

 

They arrived the the bust stop just as the bus pulled up.

 

Shin-Ae stepped into the bus as Dieter waved her off.

 

He watched it drive off into the distance until he couldn’t see it anymore.

  
  


* * *

 

Monday morning Shin-Ae walked up to Dieter’s desk and returned his coat to him.

 

Dieter shot up.

 

“Thank you for lending me your jacket.” she said, a light blush toning her cheeks.

  
  


“No problem.” he replied while accepting it.

  
  


“I’m free after school for tutoring if that’s okay with you.” Shin-Ae informed.

 

“Yea! That’s fine with me!.” Dieter replied eagerly.

  
  


“All right. I’ll see you this evening.”

  
  


And with that Shin Ae walked away and all Dieter could do was watch as she met up with her friends.

 

* * *

  
  


Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months.

  
  


* * *

 

“So Dieter. How’s your relationship with Shin-Ae?” Soushi asked.

  
  


“What are you talking about Soushi? She’s just my tutor?” Dieter repied.

  
  


“So what have you two been doing these past three months?!” Soushi all but shouted.

  
  


Dieter stared at him.  “...Math.”

  
  


“Oh my god. Didn’t I tell you nothing ventured nothing gained?”

  
  


“Yea and I did venture! Every time we finished our sessions, I walked her to the bus stop. I even loaned her my coat a few times.” Dieter explained.

  
  


“Yea. That’s good and all but is that all you want to be? A coat loaner? Do you want your relationship with her to be strictly tutor and student Dieter?”

 

“Well, no.” he replied hesitantly.

  
  


“Well what’s stopping you?”

 

“I’m afraid she’ll reject me you know? I’m almost 100% sure she doesn’t feel the same.

  
  


Soushi opened his mouth to reply but was cut short.

  
  


“I know, I know. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.”  Dieter recited lamelt.

  
  


“Exactly! Even if you do venture and it doesn’t work out, you gained rejection.”

 

Dieter glared at Soushi.

 

“Forget that last part.”

  
  


* * *

 

It was Friday evening and Shin-Ae was going to arrive soon.

  
  


Dieter’s mind went back to all the coaching Soushi gave him.

 

“Since she’s tutoring you in math, hit her with those math pick up lines. They’re bound to make her laugh.” Soushi’s voice echoed in his head.

  
  


“I don’t know about this.” Dieter sighed.

 

A knocking at the door knocked him out of his thoughts.

 

It was now or never.

 

He answered the door and let Shin-Ae in.

 

“Hi Dieter.” Shin-Ae greeted.

 

“Hi Shin-Ae.” Dieter replied as he watched her take out her worksheets for the tutoring session.

  
  


“I think we should go over the limits of a function for half this session and then-”

  
  


“Why can’t love be a one to one function? Then our relationship could be injective.”

  
  


Shin-Ae paused.

  
  


And tried again.

  
  


“And then for the second half of the session we could touch upon Natural  Logarith-”

  
  


“Let’s forget the math and discuss the chemistry we have together.”

  
  


‘Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.’ Dieter chanted in his head.

 

Shin-Ae turned around and a burst of confidence shot through his body.

  
  


Dieter walked up towards her, took both her hands in his and brought them up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

 

He looked straight into her eyes, his never wavering.

  
  


“My love for you is like the square root of two. It’s irrational."

  
  


Shin-Ae’s face tinted red and looked down at her feet.

  
  


“Where did all that confidence come from? You’re always shy and timid around me.” She stated, finally gazing back up.

  
  


“I’ve come to terms that if nothing is ventured, then nothing is gained and I took the chance to tell you how I felt, Shin-Ae.” Dieter said breathlessly while gazing into her scarlet orbs.

 

Dieter’s palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms were heavy.

 

He doesn’t know what to expect what comes out of her mouth next.

 

She giggled.

 

What?

  
  


Shin-Ae was laughing, tears forming at the corner of her eyes in pure mirth.

 

“I’m sorry Dieter. It’s just that, I’ve known for a while now.”

  
  


“Huh? W-what do you mean?” He questioned.

  
  


“You weren’t exactly inconspicious about your feelings, especially with those longing glances you give me in class, and not to mention how you always blush and stutter when we make eye contact.” 

  
  


“Oh.” Dieter said defeatedly. He began to release his grip on Shin-Ae’s hands when he felt her grasp tighten.

 

“I must admit that I gradually began returning your feelings though.” She spoke up.

 

“Shin-Ae. May I kiss you?” Dieter asked hopefully.

 

She nodded and closed her eyes.

 

He held the sides of her head softly and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

 

Shin-Ae opened back her eyes and gazed at him. Dieter turned red and covered his face.

 

Shin-Ae removed his hands from his face, got up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips and he eagerly returned it.

 

They broke away and he had a contented smile on his face.

 

“We-we can do more than that if you want.” Shin-Ae offered.

  
  


Dieter swallowed. His heart hammering in his chest.

  
  


“We can?” He puffed out.

  
  


Shin-Ae gave a firm nod.

  
  


Holding hands, Dieter guided Shin-Ae to his bedroom.

  
  


Canary yellow coated the walls of Dieter’s room and it had an oddly calming effect on her.

  
  


Dieter walked towards and sat upon his queen sized bed, while he guided Shin Ae to straddle his legs.

  
  


His mouth went straight to hers. Her lips were warm and soft.

  
  


Dieter’s hands went to her waist and gave it a light squeeze, eventually travelling under her shirt and cupped her breasts while Shin-Ae’s hands found their way under his shirt and explored the expanse of his chest.

 

His pants began to chafe as his erection grew.

  
  


Shin-Ae moaned into the kiss and rotated her hips, grounding into his manhood.

  
  


Dieter broke the kiss and looked up at Shin-Ae. “I’m afraid I haven’t done this before.”

  
  


Shin-Ae looked back at him. “That make the two of us, but that doesn’t mean we can’t learn together.” she said while she pressed another kiss to his lips.

 

Shin-Ae helped him tug off his shirt and Dieter returned the favor. Shin-Ae assisted with unclasping her bra.

 

Dieter slipped the straps from her shoulders and watched as her globes bounced free from their imprisonment.

 

He leaned forward and buried his face in them.

 

He licked and suck on each bud, giving them equal attention, Shin-Ae’s soft mewls giving him more confidence.

 

Dieter repositioned Shin-Ae so that she was lying on the bed and unbuttoned her pants,slipping her underwear and jeans off in one go.

  
  


Shin-Ae blushed at Dieter seeing her most vulnerable state.

  
  


“You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen Shin-Ae.” Dieter praised, leaning to kiss and nip at her hips, moving upwards past her stomach and chest. He finally reached her neck. Lips, tongue and teeth attacked the soft flesh. Marking her as his.

 

Dieter raised himself from Shin Ae momentarily to rid himself of his pants.

  
  


Shin-Ae snickered, pointing at his boxers.

 

“Teddybear print? Really?” 

  
  


Dieter scratched his cheek in embarrassment. “My grandmother bought them for me.”

  
  


Dieter quickly stripped himself of his boxers and climbed on the bed to meet with Shin-Ae.

 

She had never seen one before, but she had to admit that his length was impressive.

  
  


Dieter got between her legs and looked hesitant.

  
  


“It’s okay. We’re learning together aren’t we?” ShinAe reassured.

  
  


“Yea we are, but I don’t have a condom.” he admitted.

  
  


“It’s okay. Today’s a safe day.” Shin-Ae inspirited.

  
  


Dieter’s shoulder’s loosened up at the information. “Okay.”

  
  


He positioned himself at her entrance. “Tell me if it begins to be too much okay?”

 

ShinAe nodded.

  
  


Dieter eased himself into her entrance and three words came to mind.

 

Tight.

 

Wet.

 

Heat.

 

He kept on progressing until he was at the hilt.

 

He looked up to see Shin Ae’s face in a pained grimace.

 

Shin Ae unscrewed her eyes and  looked up at him a few tears escaped the corner of her eyes.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to tell me if it’s too much.”

  
  


“I knew they said it hurt but I didn’t know it would hurt to this extent.” She grunted out.

  
  


Dieter moved upwards and wiped her tears.

 

“I won’t move until you feel comfortable okay?” Shin-Ae nodded.

  
  


Although he said that he didn’t know how long he could hold out. Her tightness was making his mind go blank. Slowly but surely.

  
  


A few moments later the shifting of Shin-Ae’s hips alerted him.

 

He looked up at her and she gave him a small nod.

  
  


Dieter leaned forward and pulled himself out of her tightness only to ease himself back in.

 

Shin-Ae could feel Dieter stretching her insides as it was trying to accommodate his girth.

  
  


Eventually pain dissolved into pleasure and moans of pleasure began escaping her mouth.

 

“D-dieter. You can go faster now.” she gasped out.

 

“Are you sure?” He looked into her eyes.

  
  


“Yea.”

 

“That was all he needed to hear as he let himself loose.

  
  


His hips began thrusting faster. Creating a steady tempo.

 

Both their breathing got more erratic.

 

ShinAe’s nails dug in and scratched at Dieter’s back.

 

He looked up at Shin Ae. Faced scrunched in pleasure. The swell of her chest coated with sweat and bouncing with every thrust he made and her mouth eliciting enough moans for the both of them combined.

 

He didn’t want to be anywhere else but with her.

  
  


His mouth was on hers once more, muting her moans. 

  
  


All it took was one perfectly calculated thrust to finally send her over the edge.

 

Shin-Ae’s inner walls clamped down on Dieter’s manhood her body shuddered, riding out her orgasm.

 

Shin-Ae’s nails dug even harder into his back, drawing blood and legs wrapped firmly around his waist, mumbling gibberish into his ear.

 

Dieter found himself tapping out as he finally climaxed, biting into the space between Shin-Ae’s shoulder and neck.

  
  


Dieter carefully pulled out of Shin Ae and placed himself to the side of her. He  threw a hand over her waist and pulled her closer to him and placed a kiss on her nose.

  
  


He began rubbing soothing circles into her back.

 

Cobalt lovingly gazed into maroon. 

 

“Shin-Ae?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

 

She placed one last kiss to his mouth. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
